The truth always comes out
by mileygurl
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.A story about Charlie, Ruby and Joey. The truth aways finds a way of coming out. But will it be for the better or will it tear this family apart. Please read to find out... Rating T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was pacing nervously around the lounge room, waiting for Joey and Ruby to return home from the diner with dinner. She had just recieved a call from Morag, who had told her under no circumstance was she to come to the reading of her father's will tomorrow without having told Ruby the truth. And now Charlie was terrified she had never told anyone what she was going to tell Ruby and Ruby was going to hate her and so was Joey, she knew she should have done this earlier but they were so close even with fourteen years between them they were so alike and now Ruby wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Charlie was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of giggling. She turned around and saw Joey and Ruby laughing at her. "What planet were you on?" Ruby asked and Charlie tried to force a smile but it didn't come out well at all. "Charlie what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you both something. It's very important, can you please sit down," Charlie whispered indicating to the couch.

"Charlie what's going on?" Joey asked, taking charlie's hand and sitting down. Joey had been back in twn for two months and they'd been back together for three and a half weeks and the thought of Joey leaving her because of this made her sick to her stomach.

"I'll explain to you everything after, if you stick around after you find out. But right now I really have to tell Ruby beacuse this affects her the most." Charlie assured her and Joey looked confused at the thought that Charlie thought she would leave her again. It had nearly killed her the first time there was no way she was doing that again in a hurry. She caressed charlie's hand as Charlie turned to Ruby.

"What affects me Charlie? What's wrong? You're not sending away are you, because I haven't done anything wrong, well except for the usua but I've been trying really hard not to get into trouble," Ruby rambled on, scared that Charlie didn't want her around anymore.

"Of course not Rubes. I would never send you away. I love you more than life its self. You know I love you don't you? That we only have each other left," Charlie spoke and Joey coughed. "And we have Joey."

"I know I love you too Sis," Ruby replied with a small smile.

"Tomorrow at the will reading something is going to come out. Somethin that only four people know. But I have to tell you today, because you deserve to know and I should have told you a long tme ago," Charlie said reaching out to take Ruby's hand in her own. "Ruby I know what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt, but I want you to know that we were only doing what was best for you."

"Charlie you're scaring me," Ruby whispered.

"Me too," Joey said throwing Ruby a small smile.

"Okay. Ruby, Mum and Dad, they're not your biological parents. You were adopted." Ruby's face went blank. "What! No I'm not. I look exactly like you everyone says so!" Ruby yelled and tears started to leak from charlie's eyes. "Let me finish," Charlie whispered and Ruby nodded.

"When I was thirteen I was in a rebelling stage. I went out to a senior party with some friends and we got drunk. When I woke up the next day I wasn't in my bed, next to me was some guy that I didn't know so I quickly got dressed and ran home. I was so scared I didn't tell mum and dad I knew they would be so disappointed in me. But after awhile I started to get sick and I was worried I might have caught someting from him, so I told them what I had done and they took me to the doctors," Charlie said, taking a breath. Joey's grip tightened on her hand and Charlie knew she understood what had happened but Ruby was still oblivious.

"What does this have to do with me being adopted?" she asked and Charlie tried not to groan.

"I'll continue shall I? Anyway a few months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When I saw her for the first time, covered in blood I counldn't help but think that she looked just like a Ruby. And that's why you look like me," Charlie finished, waiting for it to click in Ruby's mind and when it did she jumped from the couch, snatching her hand out of Charlie's.

"You are not my mother Charlie!" Ruby screamed, tears falling freely down her face.

"Ruby I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out. But I am your biological mother," charlie whispered.

"You've been an adult for eleven years Charlie! Why didn't you tell me. I was four when you turned eighteen. You could have told me and looked after me and I wouldn't have known any different!" Ruby yelled.

"Because you were happy and I couldn't give you what they could. A stable home and loving parents. I had to go and become soething so I was worthy of you. And then time just went away and by the time I was ready you were grown and there was no point upsetting your life. You had a mom and dad who you loved dearly and I wasn't going to be selfih and take that away from you," Charlie cried.

"Selfish! Let's talk about selfish! Selfish is having a child at fourteen! Selfish is giving your baby up! Selfish is never coming back for said daughter. I cannot believe you. All you care about is yourself that's all you ever cared about!" Ruby screamed.

"That's not true. I never wanted to give you up but mom and dad suggested they take you as their own so I could still know you. And even after I left I was still with you, I've always been with you. That locket you wear and have worn forever since the day you came home from the hospital, if you take out the picture of me and you you will find both our inishals," Charlie said but Ruby was not in the right frame of mind and ripped the locket off of her neck, throwing it at Charlie's feet.

"Well here is something every parent wants to hear. Go to hell. Mom," Ruby said calmly before running from the house. Charlie sank to the floor, picking up the locket in her hands. Joey sank down beside her, holding her close.


	2. finding you

They sat on the floor for fifteen minute before Charlie stopped crying. Then she stood up pulling Joey with her. "I can't believe that Ruby is your daughter."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I never wanted her to find out lent alone anyone else," Charlie said taking Joey's hands in her own.

"Charlie it's okay I don't really mind. That is your past. Right here, you and me together that's our future and that's the only thing I care about. All I want is you and if having you means getting a teenage daughter as well then so be it. This is all that matters," she said taking Charlie's hand and placing it across her heart. Charlie couldn't help it she had to kiss her. She lent forward and theor mouths touched, before long their tongue's were dancing and Charlie couln't help but moan as her hand came in contact with Joey's hip. Just a touch from Joey sent her brain to goo but with Joey's tongue in her mouth she could barely remember her name let alone the face that she had to go out and look for Ruby.

Joey was the first one to pull away, making Charlie whimper but some how knowing that Charlie had to leave. "Go find Ruby and I'll be here when you get back," Joey murmured against Charlie's neck. Charlie pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you," she said before making her way out the door. She went to Xavier's forst but he told her that he hadn't heard from Ruby all ight and was starting to get worried, but Charlie didn't have time to assure him that Ruby was fine, she had to find her. She checked the Surf Club, Diner nad the beach all with no luck. After an hour of searching she finally saw a figure on the pier. She made her way to it and sure enough it was Ruby. Charlie sat down next to her, but no close enough so that they were touching, she didn't want to scare her off. "I've been looking for you."

"I really didn't want to see you," Ruby replied and Charlie nodded knowingly. She took in the sight of Ruby. Her eyes were red and blotchy and tears still ran down her cheek, she was hurting badly and Charlie hated the fact that it was because of her. "I been thinking about it and what you say actually makes sense. I mean you were always at parent teacher interviews and you were always there when I was in trouble. It was always three instead of the normal two."

"Ruby I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah well you have haven't you. This is all your fault. You should have given me the choice whether I wanted you to be my Mum or whether I wanted to keep riss and Eloise, but you didn't you made the choice for me and now you'll have to suffer the consequences. You have no idea how I'm feeling Charlie, my whole life has been a lie! You know what? I may have liked to have been your daughter. I mean I always thought we were so alike," Ruby said as she stood up and Charlie followed. "But I'm nothing like you Charlie. You're just some Slut who got pregnant at thirteen and then gave her baby away," Ruby said and Charlie actually staggered backwards a few steps, because the word hit her so hard and tears began to flow freely. "And right now I want nothing to do with you," Ruby finished before walking away. Charlie tried to follow but she could barely breath and ruby's words hit her again and again and again, before she had to throw up into the ocean.

She finally made it home an hour later and Joey was there to catch her when she fell through the door. "Charlie whta happened? Ruby got back ages ago and I couldn't reach you. Please tell me what happened," Joey whispered into her ear as she led them to the couch.

"She hates me," Charlie stated but Joey shushed her.

"She doesn't hate you. She is just in shock," Joey replied trying to reason with her.

"No she really does hate me she said that she is nothing like me, I'm just a slut that got pregnant at thirteen and gave up her baby. Joey she called me a slut. I never thought ruby could be so mean, but hearing her say that was like a knife cutting into my heart over and over again," Charlie cried and Joey held onto her tightly, trying to take away any amount of the pain that her girlfriend was feeling.

"Why don't you go have a shower and then come to bed. You need some sleep," Joey whispered and Charlie nodded.

"I think that's a good Idea, but will you give Ruby something for me?" Charlie asked and now it was Joey's turn to nod. Charlie raced into their bedroom and came back carrying a big ruby red box taht had RUBY engraved in the top in gold letters. "Give her this please." Charlie made her way to the shower and Joey walked up the hallway to Ruby's room. She could hear crying form the inside of the room and she knocked quietly.

"I don't want to talk to you Charlie," came Ruby's muffled voice.

"It's Joey I only need to give you something and then I will go," Joey replied, walking in the room without waiting for a reply. She had never seen Ruby look as bad as she did right then and all she wanted to do was hug her. So that's what she did. She placed the box on the ed and took Ruby into her arms, which made Ruby cry harder. Joey could feel ruby's tears soaking through her shirt but she let her cry. Five minutes later she pulled away.

"Thanks I needed a hug," Ruby said and Joey smiled.

"I'm always here for you Ruby. Anyway that's what I needed to give you so I'll leave you alone," Joey said handing her the box and walking out the door. Ruby fingered the gold lettering of her name before taking the lid off of the box. On top were photos of her and Charlie form when they were younger. Then there were some of charlie in a hospital bed with newborn Ruby. Their were mothers day cards that Ruby remembered her mum maing her write until she was eight or so and know she realised that her mum had been sending then to Charlie. Next she came across her brith certificate and then in plain writing was Mother: Charlie Eloise Bickton, Father: Unknown. As she lifted the certificate out she saw envelopes. There must have been at least fifty letters in there. Ruby grabbed the first one and opened it carefully. It was dated the day after she was born, and she started to read...

"To my beautiful baby girl....

I'll update asap. Thanks for the reviews xoxox


	3. reading of the will

_Last chapter:_

"_To my beautiful baby girl...._

Chapter 3

_To my beautiful baby girl,7__th__ September 1994_

_I'm looking at you right now, as we sit in the hospital room, with nurses giving me evil eyes because I'm so young and the only thing I can think of is how I'm going to be able to give you up? I know that you'll be going to my parents and that they will love you like their own but you're not theirs you are mine and even though you may never know it, I love you more than anything on this planet, more than anything in this world._

_Your eyes are as blue as the night sky and I have never seen anything as beautiful as your face, you're the prettiest baby I have ever seen, though I guess most people say that about their children. If I ever do give this to you I want you to know that the only reason I am giving you up is because I am not mature enough or old enough to look after you properly but I hope one day you will find out that your sister is really your mummy and you may forgive me for what I've done._

_You'll always be with me Ruby Grace Buckton and never forget that I love you._

_Love always..._

_Mummy_

Ruby quickly wiped the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't want to be crying about anything that Charlie said but fourteen year old Charlie sounded like a sincere person, unlike the twenty-egight year old Charlie. Ruby pulled out another letter that was dated the day of her christening and read it before going to sleep.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Charlie whispered into the night as Joey's arms came out and pulled her closer to her body do that there was no space between them. Joey kissed Charlie's bare shoulder, making Charlie sign.

"I'm sure if you give her a few days to cool down, she'll forgive you. I mean yesterday she had no parents and today she has one, not to many people get a chance like that," Joey replied and Charlie twisted around and kissed her. Joey instantly opened her mouth to her, letting their tongue's entertwine. They kissed passionately for the next few minutes until Charlie pulled away breathless.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Charlie asked and Joey smiled.

"I think I have a fair idea," she replied, leaning in and kissing her again. The morning came too quickly for Charlie and Joey. They groaned as the sun light woke them up at seven o' clock but nether the less they got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of them.

Ruby still wasn't up by seven forty-five and C harlie knew she was going to have to go in and wake her, the reading of the will started at nine o' clock and Ruby took forever to get ready. She walked up the hallway and knocked on her bedroom door, but recieved no answer. She opened it and walked in to see Ruby snuggled up in her blankets and she could see the tear stains on her cheeks, which made her heart break a little bit. She didn't dare go any closer knowing from experience that Ruby usually hit people that tried to wake her up. So she styed a few feet away and called out to her. "Ruby you have to get up otherwise we are going to be late." Ruby rolled over, groaning as she came out of her slumber.

"Go way...don't wanna see you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I know that and I'll leave but you have to get up. You only have an hour to get ready," Charlie replied as she listened to Ruby mumble something incoherent before she walked back out to the kitchen.

"She still angry?" Joey asked, walking over nad wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist.

"Yeah but I'll be patient," Charlie said and Joey nodded. They made it to Roman's place right on nine o' clock. Morag opened the door to them and they walked inside. Charlie and Ruby looked glum whilst Joey looked her happy go lucky self.

"Am I to believe that you told her?" Morag asked and Charlie nodded her head quietly, but Ruby spun on her heel.

"You knew and you didn't tell me! I can't believe you all did you think I couldn't handle it!" Ruby screamed.

"Well you don't seem to be handling it very well at the moment do you?" Morag said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not jumping for joy. I just found out that my sister is actually my mother. I didn't know there was a time frame on how long I'm allowed to be angry," Ruby replied.

"Well you do not need to be immature about it. Have you even thought about how Charlie is feeling?" Morag asked. Ruby was about to reply when Charlie intervened.

"Can we please just do this?"

"Of course let's all sit down," Morag said and they sat down at the table. "There is not a lot that we have to go through. There is a letter I need to read and then I'll tell you what you be getting and that's all. Shall I start?" Morag asked and the girls nodded. "Okay here is the letter that your father left."

"He's not my father," Ruby said and Morag nodded.

"Here is the letter your father and grandfather left. It's short and sweet.

"_To my darling girls,_

_I know my death has not come as a shock and we have had our time to say goodbye, but by now I know that Charlie has told Ruby the truth, and if I know Ruby she will be angry. Ruby please know that we only did what we thought was best for you and never think that we didn't love you, we all love you and we all wanted you. Charlie never wanted to give you up but she was young and not able to provide the proper care for you then, but she is now. I think that if you give her a chanceshe will be a terrific mother. And please don't be angry with her, life is too short and se is all you have left now. Oh and Joey. I love you ruby with all my heart never forget that._

_Charlie I love you too. You're my little princess and I am oh so proud of you and who yu have become. Never think that I was disappointed in you because I wasn't and I never will be. I'm glad I got to meet Joey before I died and I hope you two will be forever happy like your mother and I were. And never doubt that your a good mother Charlie, and you have been since the day you found out you were pregnant._

_I love you both so much and am sorry that I had to leave so early in your life._

_Love you forever Dad."_

Morag finished reading and everone wiped the tears from their eyes. "Ross had acumulated quite a bit of money over the years, as well as Eloise so you will each be inheriting four hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Charlie you will be able to access yours on Monday but Ruby's will be put into a trust fund that she will be able to have when she turns twenty-one. You will also get some stocks that Ross had nad all his personal things that I have packed up into boxes that you can take today. And that is really all," Morag finished, standing up.

"Thank-you Morag for everything," Charlie said moving to hug her.

"You're welocme Charlie I loved your father dear;y and I would like for us to keep in touch," Morag said hugging her back.

"Of course we will." They moved back into the living room where they collected the boxes. Morag went ahead to the car with Joey whilst Charlie stayed back, walking with Ruby. "Are you okay Rubes?"

"He was right Charlie. You could go to work tomorrow and get killed and die thinking that I hate you. I don't hate you. I love you and if you give me time I'll come to the terms with the fact that you're my mum. But Charlie I never want you to leave me and I never want to lose you. I love you too much," Ruby cried with tears running down her face. Charlie dropped the box she was holding and pulled Ruby to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'm never going to leave you and you're never going to lose me, I love you too much. You can have all the time in the world Ruby. I just can't stand you hating me," Charlie whispered .

"I don't hate you. I love you...Mum," Ruby replied with a small smile and Charlie smiled back softly, kissing her forehead.


	4. the future

Last chapter:

"_I'm never going to leave you and you're never going to lose me, I love you too much. You can have all the time in the world Ruby. I just can't stand you hating me," Charlie whispered ._

"_I don't hate you. I love you...Mum," Ruby replied with a small smile and Charlie smiled back softly, kissing her forehead._

Chapter 4

They arrived back home after dropping into the diner to pick up some lunch and cake. Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. She and Ruby had begun talking on the way home and they hadn't stopped yet. Ruby had said that it was still too weird to call Charlie Mum so she would stick to Charlie for the time being and Charlie and readily agreed, not wanting anything else to upset Ruby.

They made their way into the living roomand sat on the couch, walking television whilst they ate their lunch. "I'm gonna get drinks, what do you both want?"Joey asked wanting to give the two some time alone, even if it was only five minutes.

"Coke please."

"Same here," Ruby said and Joey nodded, making her way into the kitchen. Ruby sat looking at Charlie for a few seconds, like she was debating something and then she spoke. "Charlie I ma so sorry for what I said to you last night. Especially for what I called you. I had no right to say thta and it's not even true. I don't think you are a slut I never have and I never will," Ruby said quietly and Charlie smiled softly at her.

"Rubes it's okay. You were hurting and letting off steam. I understand why you said it and even though it hurt, they're just words. I know now that you didn't mean them," Charlie replied pulling Ruby in for a hug and that's the way joey found them when she came back in carrying three cokes.

Later that week after the dust had settled and most of the Bay knew that Charlie was Ruby's mother and she had been getting even worse stares than when she outted herself as a lesbian she and Joey were lying in bed, cuddled up under a blanket, talking about what they wanted for the rest of their lives. "Charlie ther's something I have to ask you and I don't know what you're going to answer," Joey said and Charlie sat up intrigued. "We've never really spoken about children. And I've been wondering lately if you wanted to have more? I mean I know you Ruby and that's great but your still young and well I'm younger and I just want to know where we stand on the matter,"Joey saisd in a jumbled mess.

Charlie looked her in the eyes before moving so that she was straddling her. She pushed her hands up Joey's tank top, and Joey visibly swallowed as she felt Charlies hands on her breasts. Charlie threw the top onto the floor, before leaning down and kissing Joey breast, making Joey moan. "If you want a baby, I'll make one with you right now," Charlie murmured, before continuing her assault on Joey's breasts.

"Tha...that's no..not what I meant," Joey finally managed to say, finding it hard to talk fromt he pleasure she was feeling. Charlie's hands moved lower and she slipped off Joey's shorts and knickers as her fingers found her most intimate place.

"Would you like me to stop so that we can talk?" Charlie whispered, moving her fingers around in a teasing manner.

"No! Charlie don't stop,' Joey moaned as she felt Charlie push inside of her.

"That's what I thought," Charlie replied, taking Joey's mouth and claiming it as her own. Their tongues danced together and they moved to their body rhythm, grinding against each other, never being able to get close enough.

When Charlie awoke the next morning it was to someone stroking her face. She knew who it was and smiled as familar lips came in contact with her own. Joey had been watching Charlie sleep for the last hour, trying to figure out a way to broach the subject that she ahd been so pleasurely pulled away from last night, and figured she would approach it head on. She pulled away from Charlie's mouth making charlie moan in displeasure. "Charlie we still need to talk about, what we didn't talk baout last night."

"I know we need to and I think I'm now ready to," Charlie replied, making Joey smile. "Yes I do want to have more kids Joey, and I want them to be with you. I just don't know how we are going to do it. We need to look into all our options and I have to talk to Ruby and then we'll have to talk to a doctor, probably Rachel, but then I don't know if she's the right doctor to talk about this to," Charlie rambled on.

"Charlie! Charlie," Joey interupted her. "I only wanted to know if you wanted to have kids and if you foresaw them in our future. Now we can take it one step at a time," Joey said kissing Charlie softly as they began to talk about their future.


	5. decisions

Last chapter:

"_Charlie! Charlie," Joey interupted her. "I only wanted to know if you wanted to have kids and if you foresaw them in our future. Now we can take it one step at a time," Joey said kissing Charlie softly as they began to talk about their future._

Chapter 5

"You have no right to make decisions like that Charlie! It's supposed to be a joint decision, that's what you do when your in a relationship. You talk about things. Together!' Joey yelled, angry tears threatening to fall but she fisted them away, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect Joey! I didn't know that I was supposed to wait for you to make every decision about our lives. I didn't think that being in a realationship with you meant that I couldn't make my own ecision!" Charlie screamed back, the cop in her putting up her fighting walls.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? You know that's not what I'm talking about. I don't care if you make your own decisions, I say go for it. Go jump out of a plane for all I care. But you don't get to make them yourself not when it concerns me as well or our future, they're supposed to be joint decisions," Joey screamed back, angry that Charlie wasn't seeing her point.

"I just figured that since I had already been through it with Ruby, maybe you would want to see what being pregnant is like," Charlie tried to reason but Joey knew her to well and saw straight through her act.

"Don't give me that Charlie. Just admit that you're afraid of what people will think of you if you're the one carrying one half of a gay couples baby. Isn't that right?" Joey replied, tears now falling down her cheeks. Charlie moved forward but Joey stepped backwards so that she was closer to the door. "Answer me Charlie!" Joey yelled and Charlie flinched at the harshness of her voice.

Neither of them heard Ruby come through the door. She saw the tears falling from Joey's eyes and then saw the guilty look on Charlie's face and she prayed to the Heavens above that Charlie hadn't cheated again, because there was no way in any universe that Joey would forgive her again. "Guys what going on? Why were you yelling and why are you crying?" Ruby asked but Charlie and Joey's eyes were locked on each other. They didn't even seem to notice Ruby standing beside them.

"Answer me Charlie," Joey said again this time more quietly. Charlie looked at her, eyes begging her not to do what she was about to do but when Charlie once again didn't answer, Joey had her answer. "Go to Hell Charlie," she whispered before walking out the door. Charlie sank to the floor and Ruby went over to comfort her mother slash sister.

"Charlie are you okay? You didn't cheat again did you?" Ruby asked and Charlie looked up shock evident in her eyes.

"No I would never do that. I would never hurt her," Charlie whispered as tears escaped from her eyes and Ruby pulled her closer hugging her tightly.

"She looked pretty hurt," Ruby acknowledged and Charlie nodded. "She thinks I'm afraid of what people will say about me if I'm the one that carries our baby. But I'm not I don't care what people say, I haven't for a long time. But I didn't tell her that because I didn't want her to know the truth," Charlie whispered.

"Why not? What's the truth?"

"It's stupid and I don't want her to think less of me. When I had you and I was in the delivery room, Ruby I've never felt pain as excruciating as that and I don't want her to see me as weak. I mean I need to be strong for us both, she still has the trial to get through and I just thought if she had the baby, well I could be strong for her, I could be there for her and never show a weakness but if I have our baby, I'm scared she'll see me at my weakest, I've never been great at sustaining pain and I don't want to disappoint her," Charlie explained and Ruby smiled.

"Wow I hurt you that much did I?"

"Ruby you nearly killed me with your big head," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Charlie you have to find Joey and explain it to her because right now she thinks you are back at square one where you are embarrassed to be with her. She'll understand if you just talk to her. I know she will," Ruby said.

"I must have some good genes because you are one smart kid," Charlie said, kissing Ruby on the head and standing up. "Any ideas where she's gone, because I know she won't anser if we call her."

"Who's her best friend?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Charlie made her way down the pathway that led to the front door. Aden and Belle had moved into a place of their own a few weeks ago and Joey had been going over to help them paint it nearly every night that Charlie worked. She reached the door and was once again nervous. Aiden was a lot like herself, always protecting Joey, he was Joey's first friend and never wanted to see anyone hurt her again so Charlie knew he was going to be angry with her, angry that once again she had hurt his best friend. She sighed and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened and there stood Belle, she chuckled when she saw Charlie.

"Man! Are you not in the good books," Belle said, moving aside to let her in.

"So Joey's here, I'm guessing," Charlie replied with a frown.

"Where else would she go when her knight in shining armour is here?" Belle asked with a small smile.

"Home," Charlie replied, not seeing the funny side.

"That was a rhetorical question," Belle said and Charlie nodded.

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked and that's when Belle's smile became a frown.

"I don't think he'll let you in there. I mean whhen she got here she was crying and by the time she told him what happened she was bawling and he has only just got her to stop crying, I don't think he'll let you see her in case you upset her. But by all means go ahead," Belle said indicating to the spare bedroom. Charlie began to walk to the door, knowing that she may lose if Aiden tried to physically restrain her.

Charlie knocked on the door and it opened a bit letting Aiden's face come into view. "Joey doesn't want to see you," he said and Charlie nodded her head.

"I know she doesn't. But it wasn't what she thinks. I'm not embarrassed to have our child in me, it's not that at all. I am however embarrassed about the real reason and that's why I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to think less if me," Charlie said praying that Joey was listening behind the door. Sure enough her prayers were answered whe a small hand pushed Aiden out of the doorway and Charlie saw her girlfriend, standing there with blotchy eyes and a sad face.

"Aiden it's okay. I want to hear this," Joey whispered and Aiden nodded, pulling Joey into a hug and then leaving the two girls to talk. "Oksy let's hear it," Joey said inviting Charlie in to sit on the bed.


	6. Baby

Last chapter:

"_Aiden it's okay. I want to hear this," Joey whispered and Aiden nodded, pulling Joey into a hug and then leaving the two girls to talk. "Okay let's hear it," Joey said inviting Charlie in to sit on the bed._

Chapter 6

"You like it here don't you?" Charlie asked and Joey nodded her head slowly, not understanding what that had anything to do with their earlier fight. "Do you like it more than Leah's? More than the bed you share with me?" Charlie asked, a tear rolling down her face and Joey had the urge to move closer and comfort her. She hated not knowing what was wrong with Charlie.

"Of course not Charlie. I love our room, I love being with you. I'm not the one who doesn't want to have our baby, you are. You're the one who's embarrassed," Joey stated and Charlie looked up from the floor, with a look of confidence in her eyes.

"That's not true! I do want to carry our baby! The reason I didn't answer you back then was because I was too embarrassed," Charlie said.

"Ah ha embarrassed!" Joey said disappointed that she was right.

"Not of that Joey. I was embarrassed to tell you the real reason why I was embarrassed. I don't want you to think less of me," Charlie replied and Joey began to feel guilty. Guilty at not having waited for a reply from Charlie before running and guilty from doubting that Charlie was committed to their relationship.

"I would never think less of you Charlie. To me you're the perfect, most beautiful girl in the world. And I'm sorry for saying that you could go jump out of an airplane. Please don't" Joey said leaning in slowly and kissing Charlie softly on the lips. Charlie instantly responded and their tongue's began to dance together, making them both moan but Charlie pulled away before things could go any futher getting a dissatisfied goan from Joey.

"Joey I'm not going to go skydiving. Anyway when I had Ruby, well I don't think I have ever felt pain as bad as that. I was only fourteen and it hurt so badly. I was just scared that if I had our baby and it hurt just as bad and you saw me like that, you might think I was weak and that I couldn't be strong for you anymore. But hey child birth may not be as painful these days" Charlie explained and Joey chuckled lightly.

"Charlie you will never be weak in my eyes. You're the strongest person I know. Child birth hurts everyone, I don't think you would be human if you didn't think it hurt. It's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. I'll love you no matter what," Joey whispered, pulling Charlie close and hugging her tightly.

"If that's true then I want to carry our baby," Charlie whispered into Joey's hair. Joey pulled away from the hug, suprise evident in her eyes.

"Are you serious Charlie?"

"Well yeah. I mean I'm older than you. So I should do it this time and if we want another one then you can do it if you want," Charlie said, laughing at the look on Joey's face.

"So we're going to have a baby?" Joey asked still not sure if she was hearing her girlfriend right.

"Yes we're going to try and have a baby," Charlie confimed and she had to cover her ears as Joey screamed out for Aiden before running for the door. Aiden met her in the hallway, with a scared look on his face.

"Jo what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worried as Joey jumped into his arms hugging him close.

"Aiden we're going to have a baby," Joey squealed and Aiden couldn't help but laugh as Charlie came out of the room with the same goofy grin on her face.

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you both," he said hugging Joey again and then Charlie. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do realise how much I loath you right now don't you?" Charlie asked Joey as she once again threw up into the toilet and Joey held her hair back. It had been six months since the night they had had their fight and now Charlie was four months pregnant. Rachel had told them that morning sickness usually ended at the first trimester but that was a month ago and Charlie was still throwing up.

A month after they found out she was pregnant they had gone house hunting, seeing as they couldn't fit a baby into Leah's place as well. They had found a four bedroom house, that overlooked the water and had all fallen in love with it. Ruby had managed to convince them to give her the biggest room because they 'needed' the one with the view of the sea. This suited Joey perfectly fine as she had wanted the one with the view and Charlie's maternal instincts had kicked in and told her that Ruby deserved it after all she had been through. So they had moved in and got settled, getting the baby's room ready. The doctor had confimed that they were having a girl and Ruby was estatic, saying who really wanted to be the only boy in a house full of chicks.

"I know you don't like me very much right now sweetie, but when our daughter comes out, you'll love me all the more. Now come on and I'll make you some dry toast," Joey replied as she help Charlie up and downstairs to the kitchen, where Ruby was eating her breakfast.

"Hey mummy," Ruby said in a teasing voice and Charlie managed a small smile. "Not a good morning huh?"

"Your little sister hates me," Charlie goaned as she sat down. "You didn't ever make me throw up not once," Charlie said with a dark look on her face. Then all of a sudden she burst into tears. Ruby looked shocked but Joey merrily smiled knowing that it was her pregnant girlfriends hormones making her cry.

"Mum are you okay?" Ruby asked, not liking to see Charlie cry. Usually when Ruby called her mum it made her smile, but this time she continued to cry.

"I didn't pick up the pink paint for the baby's room. I'm a failure as a mum," Charlie wailed and Ruby got up to give her a hug.

"You're not a failure. I mean look at how I turned out," she said with a smile, making Charlie laugh a little.

"You're a good kis Ruby. I love you."

"I love you too. But I have to g otherwise I'll be late again and you'll have to have an appointment with Bartlett, though if you cried like that I'm sure he'd let me off," Ruby replied with a smirk.

"Go have a good day," Charlie said, kissing her on the top of the head as she ran out the door. "Joeyyyyyyy. I wanna kiss," Charlie pouted when Joey walked over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Who am I your cousin I wat a real kiss." Joey lent down and her mouth decended on Charlies. Their tongues roamed as did Charlie's hands, unbuttoning Joey's shirt and dicarding it on the floor. Joey did the same with Charlie's uniform. She knew Charlie was going to be late for work but who really cared, not her, not when she could feel Charlie's mouth on her breasts or when she could feel Charlie hands, tugging at her belt, wanting nothing more than to have Joey naked. And that is how they ended up making love on the kitchen table, making Charlie half an hour late for work.

"God I just want to stay here all day with you and do that over and over again," Charlie said as she began to re-dress.

"Hey you only have two months left and then you're on maternity leave," Joey said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"And not a minute to soon. I can barely fit into my pants," Charlie complained and Joey came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'll think you're beautiful even when you get fat," Joey chuckled and Charlie turned around and shot her a glare.

"You just wait until it's your turn missy and then we'll see who's laughing," Charlie replied making Joey shut up. Charlie kissed ehr softly making her way to the door. "I love you and I'll see you for lunch at twelve-thirty okay."

"Yep twelve-thirty. I lvoe you too," Joey shouted back and then Charlie was gone, on her way to work as she counted down the days till she was on leave.


	7. a new life

Last chapter:

"_Yep twelve-thirty. I love you too," Joey shouted back and then Charlie was gone, on her way to work as she counted down the days till she was on leave._

Chapter 7

Ruby walked into the living room and saw Charlie crying on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to her, patting her soothingly on the back. At four months you could barely tell thta Charlie was pregnant, hell even at seven months she didn't look pregnant, but in her eighth month she had ballooned, and boy did she look pregnant, like she was having triplets, Ruby had once made the mistake of saying, causing Charlie to hide away in her room for four days.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ruby asked. Joey had gone away on a week long haul and had left Ruby in charge of making sure Charlie had everything she needed. Ruby had never seen her mother as emotional as she had been when Joey had had to leave. She wouldn't say goodbye to her or kiss her, she just kept saying that Joey wasn't really leaving. Joey explained to Ruby that it was part of the hormones and Charlie had screamed at her saying that just because she was pregnant it did not mean that she couldn't be angry at her, without it having to do with hormones.

Charlie suddenly gasped in pain, clutching her stomach. "Charlie what's wrong? Why are you holding your stomach?" Ruby said, starting to get scared.

"I'm in labour," Charlie whispered calmly, but not calm enough, bacause Ruby started freaking out, trying to remember what she had been told to do if she was the one with Charlie when she went into labour.

"How are we going to get to the hospital? I'm not allowed to drive," Ruby shrieked, cursing herself for not getting her licence.

"I'm not going to the hospital," Charlie said over the noise of Ruby talking to herself. That sentence made her stop dead n her tracks.

"What do you mean you're not going to the hospital? You're in labour you have to go to the hospital!"Ruby said panicing.

"No not until Joey gets here. She's due back tonight and that's when I'll go to the hospital," Charlie replied adamently. Four hours had passed by and Charlie was now on her knees panting as the pain got worse. Ruby was by her side, clutching her had, pleading with her to go to the hospital.

"Please mum for me?" Ruby pleaded.

"Ruby I love you but I'm not going until Joey gets here," Charlie screamed as another contraction hit. Ruby winced as the pain went through her hand, not knowing how Charlie could endure pain, that was a thousand times worse than this. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, dialing the only person she knew could help.

"Rachel it's Ruby. I need your help. Charlie's gone into abour about five or six hours ago and she won't go to the hospital until Joey gets home and that won't be for another hour and her contractions are like six minutes apart," Ruby said in a rush.

"Okay Ruby, listen to me. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll be there in ten minutes,"Rachel said before hanging up and making her way there.

"Mum, Rachel's on her way," Ruby said, just that sentence made Ruby feel less helpful at least a doctor would know what to do.

"I don't want Rachel! I WANT JOEY!" she screamed and Ruby winced again. Finally after what seemed like years, but could have only been a few minutes, Rachel walked throught the door.

"Oh thank God, she won't listen to me. She just wants Joey," Ruby said, tears falling down her eyes. Rachel gave her a quick hug before checking on Charlie. She got Charlie to lay on the couch and checked her over.

"Charlie you are nine centermetres dialated. We have to get you to a hospital," Rachel explained calmly but Charlie shook her head.

"I don't care if this baby is delivered her but I am not going to a hospital until Joey is by my side!" Charlie screamed as Ruby put another cold cloth to her forehead. She pulled out her cell and dialed the one of three people she had on speed dial, and finally for the first time all day the person on the other end answered.

"Ruby what's up?"

"Joey! You have to get home now! Charlie's in labour and is nine centermetres dalated and won't go to the hispital untul you get here," Ruby explained as Charlie let out an ear piercing scream , and Joe quickly caught on.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute. I'll get my boss to drop me off," Joey replied and Ruby hung up finally smiling, nut it didn't stay there for long.

"Ruby I'm going to need some towels, hot water, scissors and a shoe lace. This baby is coming now," Rachel yelled andRuby quickly ran around trying to grab everything. "Charlie you are going to have to push," Rachel said but Charlie adamently refused.

"No," she cried. "No I want Joey." Tears fell down her cheeks. She was exhusted andin so much pain, though not as much as when she had Ruby. "Joey!" she moaned and Ruby prayed that Joey would make it in time. Five minutes later her prays were answered as Joey rushed through the door and to Charlie's side.

"Thank you God," Ruby whispered as she went to watch her sister come into the world.

"Joey I didn't want to push without you here," Charlie cried as Joey kissed her softly.

"It's okay Charlie. I'm here now you can push," Joey whispered and Charlie nodded, finally allowing herself to be told what to do.

"Okay Charlie you need to push on three. One, two, three," Rachel said and Charlie pushed, screaming in the process.

"Come on Charlie. I know you can do it," Joey said encouragingly.

"It hurts," she cried and Joey nodded.

"I know it does sweetie but soon it won't. We'll have a daughter," Joey said and Charliepushed again.

"You're doing great Charlie. I can see her head. You need to push again," Rachel said and Charlie pushed, screaming again, making Ruby screamed as Charlie cracked her head.

"Ruby I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," Charlie cried and Ruby wiped away her tears.

"It's okay mum, just push again so I can see my sister," Ruby said as she nursed her near broken hand.

"One more push Charlie," Rachel said and Charlie pushed as hard as she could, before collapsing back onto the couch. They she heard the cries of her newborn daughter. Joey went forward and cut the cord, before Rachel wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on Charlie's chest. "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl."

Charlie looked down at their daughter, as Joey kissed her head softly. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"Rachel how's Ruby's hand? Did I break it?" Charlie asked, afraid that she had broken her daughter's hand. Rachel examined Ruby's hand and knew that it was broken. She saw the tears in Ruby's eyes and in Charlie's, she didn't want to tell them but she knew she had too.

"Yes it's broken. I'll take her to the hospital and put a cast on it," Rachel replied.

"I want to go with you," Charlie said, lifting the baby off of her chest.

"You just had a baby, you should rest," Rachel said but again Charlie was stubborn.

"I broke my daughter's han, I should go with her," Charlie cried still emotional after giving birth.

"Mum it wasn't your fault, I'll be fine you just look after my little sister," Ruby said kissing Charlie on the head before walking to the door with Rachel. "Oh you haven't said what you're going to name her," Ruby said and Charlie smiled.

"We're calling her Lily Grace Buckton," Charlie whispered and Ruby smiled at the sound of her grandmothers middle name.


	8. the whole world

Last chapter:

"_We're calling her Lily Grace Buckton," Charlie whispered and Ruby smiled at the sound of her grandmothers middle name._

Chapter 8

Joey and Charlie had decided that Charlie would breastfeed. They knew Joey wouldn't be able to be apart of that but they wanted their daughter to nourish properly and when they had another one it would be Joey's turn anyway. It had been two weeks since Charlie had given birth and she was siting on the couch nursing Lily, when Ruby walked in with a determind look on her face.

"Hey Rubes what's up?" she asked taking her eyes off of her new born daughter to look at her teenage daughter.

"After you finish feeding Lily I'm going to take her down to the Diner for awhile and give you and Joey some time alone. No arguments," Ruby answered and Charlie looked shocked. Neither her nor Joey had been apart from Lily yet, but Joey had to start back at work the next day and Charlie knew that Ruby was right.

"Okay fine, but no longer than four hours Ruby," Charlie said sternly.

"Yes Mum," Ruby replied sarcastically, before getting Lily a new diaper and one piece suit. It was one that she had bought her. It was white and fluffy with little flowers on it. Charlie finished burping Lily and gave her to Ruby to change, before going to find Joey.

Joey was out on the back porch, looking out at the sea. "Hey. Ruby's going to take Lily out for awhile so we can have some time together. Do you wanna say goodbye to her?" Charlie asked and Joey nodded, getting up and kissing Charlie softly. They walked back into the living room and kissed Lily goodbye, before placing her in her pram and watching Ruby walk away. "Wow I can't believe she's gone."

"Hey she'll be back soon. And in the mean time..." Joey whispered before Charlie caught on and captured her lips on what turned out to be a passionate kiss. They found the couch and collapsed onto it. Soon clothes were flying and they forgot about everything other than each other and their love for one another. Joey trailed kisses down Charlie's abdomen, stopping to dip her tongue in her bellybutton.

"I wanna make babies with you," Charlie whispered cheekily and Joey smiled as her finers reached their destination, making Charlie arch into her and moan.

"You wish is my command," she whispered back as she pushed into her. They made a steady rhythm with their hips and fingers and when Charlie came she screamed so loud that Joey had to cover her mouth with her own.

"It's your turn now," Charlie whispered as she flipped them over so that she was on top. "Now you're at my mercy."

Ruby had finally made it to the Diner and was glad that Charlie couldn't see how crowded it was. She would insist that they came home, so that Lily wasn't exposed to so many people. "But Mommy's not here is she little sis?" Ruby said, picking up her sister and making their way over to Annie, Geoff, Jai and Xavier.

"Wow they let her out of the house?" Xavier said in utter shock.

"No I kidnapped her," Ruby said with a smile as she sat down with Lily in her arms.

"Oh she's so cute," Annie said, taking Lily's tiny hand in her own. An hour later they had been joined by Nicole, Claudia, Rachel, Tony, Martha and Kirsty, and Lily was being passed around, making Ruby anxious. If Lily got sick Charlie would kill her. Claudia was holding her when she let out a ear piercing shriek, not unlike the ones that Charlie had made giving birth to her. Claudia quickly handed her back to Ruby and she instantly quietend, making everyone awww.

It was three o' clock when Ruby made her way back home. Lily was sleeping but she would soon be hungry and Charlie nad Joey would be missing her by now. At least that's what she thought. But when she walked through the front door she saw Charlie and Joey asleep on the couch, covered by a small blanket that did not hide much. "Wow parents huh. They sure do like to mortify us. You'll learn that as you get older," Ruby whispered to Lily as she picked her up and made her way upstairs to the nursery, where she placed Lily in her bassinett before going to finish her homework.

Lily slept for another hour and a half. By which time Joey and Charlie had awoken and got dinner ready. Whilst they waited for the potato bake to cook, Charlie feed Lily and Joey went in to speak to Ruby.


End file.
